


Winter Weather

by destiny335



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold winter day at Monsters Incorperated and James and Mike had a plan to finally have their best friend happy, just like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Weather

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest, this intended to be a short, fluffy JamesxMike one shot, but nope! It turned into a JohnnyxRandall one shot with still fluffy SulleyxMike, but just them as a background couple.

      It was a cold day at Monsters Inc., and almost all of the monsters were just snuggling into blankets, too cold to make children laugh. The monsters that were warm were the fluffy, furry monsters, an example being James Sullivan. Considering he is basically fur molded into a monster, he was warm and enjoying the suffering his friends are experiencing.

   As he was walking down the corridors, he suddenly saw his boyfriend and best friend, Mike Wazowski, wrapped up in a blue blanket next to his other best friend, Randall Boggs, who was wrapped in a green blanket. The two looked like huge marshmallows, both glaring at the joyful and **warm** James.

   "Hey! How about that winter season guys?"

   His boyfriend just glared at him along with Randall. "Fuck off Sullivan."

   The furry monster just chuckled, scooping Mike up in his arms, enjoying the warmth the blanket gave him. "I see how it is. I'm chop liver."

   "He's my boyfriend Randall!"

   "You guys are so sickeningly adorable. I just want to gag myself because of it." Sulley just stuck his tongue out at his best friend, giving him a little smirk afterwards.

   "You know, you could have had a relationship."

   "We do not mention his name. Ever."

   Sulley just looked at Mike, both smirking at each other. "Stop staring at each other like this. I know you're both plotting."

   "We're not, but we have to go, bye!" The two monsters ran away quickly, a plan forming in their minds.

   "You find Johnny and I'll set up the date."

* * *

    "Johnny, my man!"

   Sulley walked up to his once college-rival-who-is-now-one-of-his-closets-friends, Johnny Worthington III. When they all graduated university, Sulley and Mike finally became an item, both liking each other sometime during their college years. Along with getting together, Sulley developed an unlikely friendship with Johnny, him apologizing for being so rude to the two boys. Mike forgave him, as did Sulley, but him and Sulley became closer friends than him and Mike. But the two weren't the only ones who got close to Johnny.

   Sometime while they were all getting along, Johnny and Randall became friends, turning into close friends and ending up as best friends. It was painfully obvious that the two liked each other, dare I even say they loved each other. It was a cold winter day, actually just like the day it is today. Johnny finally was going to tell Randall how he felt, making sure to ask Sulley and Mike if it was a good idea. They said it was and he was on his way, trying to find his best friend and the man who stole his heart.

   When Johnny finally did find Randall, he quickly told him he liked him, not going for the kill and say love. Unfortunately for the two of them, Randall panicked and ran away, the two afterwards not making an effort to talk.

   Bring us back present day and that event occurred five years to this very day. Randall still remembered it because of the guilt and regret he held within himself. The guilt because he shouldn't have ran away and then not try to contact him and the regret because he could have had a great relationship. Someone to share everything with. Johnny also remembered it, because afterwards, he didn't date at all, no one even reaching the level Randall was on. But Sulley and Mike have a plan to bring these unlucky souls destine for each other, together.

   "What's up Sullivan? What can I do for you today?"

   The furry monster gave his best friend a smirk, asking, "How do you feel on going on a blind date tonight?"

* * *

 

   It was exactly seven in the afternoon when Johnny stood underneath a willow tree, holding a bouquet of different color blue hydrangeas with white roses mixed in. He sadly couldn't see his fate approaching, and vice-versus, because of the leaves dangling in front of him. Both monsters didn't know who their date is, but both felt like they were betraying the other, when ironically, it was each other they were meeting up with.

   When Randall finally parted the leaves away, the first thing he saw were the familiar long, pointed brown horns sticking up from behind his favorite kind of flowers, hydrangeas.

   He gasped slightly, not expecting Johnny to be his date, but also expected it, what with Sulley and Mike's weird behavior today. Johnny, finally hearing a voice, peaked behind the beautiful bouquet of flowers, jaw unhinging when seeing Randall.

   "Randall?" Johnny just stared an amazement at the monster who stole his heart so quickly, but also crushed it.

   "Um… you look great! No, not just great, uh, beautiful actually! Wait, is that too much to say on a first date? Oh god, did I scare you away? I did, didn't I. Oh god! I'll just shut up now."

   Randall, too busy checking Johnny out after all these years, finally snapped out of his daze, seeing a blushing Johnny before him. He took care of himself after so many years, wearing a sweater almost like his university sweater, but without the logo splayed on his chest, and different colors. Instead of being the fraternity colors of red and yellow, it was black and grey. His horn looks shiny along with his fur, which looked really fluffy.

   Randall didn't look so bad himself. He was back to wearing his glasses, finally relaxing he got massive headaches without them, and for the date today, was wearing a loose white button up shirt. His scales seem to gleam whenever the sun hit them right and his green eyes seem bigger than ever with the help of his purple circle glasses.

   "You look great to Johnny." He replied quietly, feeling the guilt and regret pile up fast.

   "Thank you. Um, these are for you. I hope hydrangeas are still your favorite flowers."

   Randall took the flowers from the grasp of Johnny, smelling the familiar smell. "Thank you very much. So, what do you have plan for tonight?"

   "How do you feel about a picnic near the lake?"

   "I think that is just perfect."

   Johnny put his hand out, Randall taking it without hesitation, and the two were off, not paying attention to anything but each other. They finally got their happily ever after.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
